Goodbye Derek
by patrickmgaddis
Summary: Addison is devastated when she learns of Derek's death.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Addison Montgomery and her husband, Jake Reilly sat in the front row at a church during Naomi and Sam's vowel renewal.

"Do you, Naomi take Sam to be your lawfully wedded husband?" the minister asked.

"Remind me again why Naomi and Sam are getting married a third time?" Jake whispered.

"They wanted to celebrate their two-year anniversary of being married again by renewing their vows," Addison whispered.

"I just don't understand the whole renewing your vows thing," Jake whispered.

"It's romantic," Addison whispered. "I want us to renew our vows too."

"You just want lots of presents like Naomi and Sam," Jake whispered.

"That too," Addison whispered.

"I know pronounce you husband and wife," the minister said. "You may kiss the bride."

Naomi and Sam shared a kiss and the guest stood up and cheered as Naomi and Sam walked up the aisle and out the door.

"May I have your attention please?" Addison asked. "A reception is being held at my house."

"Since when?" Jake asked.

"Since now," Addison replied.

Later at the reception, Addison, Charlotte, Cooper, and Violet sat at Addison's kitchen table.

"I have to admit that you throw the best parties," Charlotte said.

"Just wait until Jake and I renew our vows," Addison said.

"Vow renewals are for things like 10th anniversaries," Cooper said.

"Shut up," Charlotte said. "Vow renewals are for anyone who wants them. I want a vow renewal too."

Addison's phone began to ring. She then looked to see who was calling.

"It's Amelia," Addison said. "I'll be right back."

Addison walked into the living room as everyone else continued talking.

"Hey, Amelia," Addison said. "What's up?"

"Addison," Amelia said with her voice cracking.

"Amelia?" Addison asked in a concerned tone. "Are you okay?"

"It's Derek," Amelia said.

"What happened?" Addison asked. "Is he okay?"

"He was in an accident," Amelia said.

"Is he okay?" Addison asked.

"Meredith took him off of life support," Amelia said. "He's dead. Derek died."

Addison dropped her phone and fell to the floor sobbing. Everyone walked into the room and Jake came running down the stairs.

"Addison?" Violet asked.

"What's wrong?" Jake asked.

Addison continued to sob uncontrollably.

"Addison?" Jake asked. "What happened?"

"He's dead!" Addison sobbed.

"Who's dead?" Jake asked.

"Derek!" Addison sobbed. "Derek's dead!"

Jake held his wife tightly as she cried.

"He's dead!" Addison sobbed. "He's dead!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Addison stood between two trees watching Derek's funeral from a distance. She watched as several people, including Christina and Izzie, walked over and hugged Meredith and Amelia.

"Go over and hug them," Addison thought to herself.

Addison found herself unable to move. She watched as all the guests, and then finally Meredith and Amelia left. She waited until the cemetery workers finished burying Derek's casket until she finally walked over to his gravesite.

"Hello, Derek," Addison said. "I know we haven't spoken in a while. I'm so sorry that you died. Meredith was lucky to have you and so was I. Even though we had both moved on, I will always love you. Goodbye Derek."

Addison walked off as tears fell from her eyes.

The next day, Addison boarded a plane back to Los Angeles. Once back home, she entered Henry's room where he played with blocks.

"Hey there," Addison said. "What do you say Mommy takes you out for some ice cream?"

Henry got up and ran out the bedroom door.

"I'll take that as a yes," Addison said.

Jake walked out of the master bedroom.

"You're home," Jake said. "I thought you were going to stay longer."

"I just wanted to come home," Addison said.

"How was the funeral?" Jake asked.

"It was very sad," Addison replied.

"How are Amelia and Meredith?" Jake asked.

"I honestly can't say," Addison replied. "I didn't speak with them. I didn't speak with anyone. I just watch the funeral from a distance."

"Addie," Jake said.

"Izzie Stevens and Christina Yang were there," Addison said.

"So you didn't even let anyone know you were there?" Jake asked.

"I really don't want to talk about this," Addison said. "I'm taking Henry to get ice cream."


End file.
